Saving Lux
by allonsysilvertongue
Summary: Lucifer pondered the probable loss of his nightclub when Chloe Decker swooped in and saved his home.


_Hi all, Deckerstar is ruining me so the only way to deal with the feels is to write, so I've decided that instead of posting one-shots individually, I might start a collection. So, please, feel free to drop me prompts on here or on my tumblr!_

* * *

 **Saving Lux**

Lucifer could count on _one_ hand the number of times he had been rendered speechless and with him being an immortal being with all the time on his hand _that_ was saying something.

Somehow, Chloe Decker managed to blindside him and robbed him of words that hardly ever eluded him.

In retrospect, he should not really be surprised. If there was one thing the detective had proven to him time and time again, it was her determination to get things done.

Truthfully, when he had sent everyone home from Lux that night after his supposedly 'illegal' partying, he was not expecting to see her. He sat on the stool, cigarette in hand and a drink another before setting the glass down on top of the piano.

Alone and a little wistful, his fingers starting dancing slowly across the keys filling the bar with a melancholy tune.

Without him realising, he had grown to love this place. He was attached to Lux in a way that he never was with Hell… or Heaven, for that matter. He never thought he would lose this place. Back where he came from, Heaven and Hell was permanent and the thought of Heaven or Hell being _gone_ was absurd but this was Earth, and everything here was temporary, including Lux, it would seem.

Now that he was about to lose his home, the _first_ true home that he had in a while….

 _But_ , he supposed, if he could leave Hell to start a life here then it should work the same. He could find someplace else in Los Angeles and build something there. After all, what was this place except concrete walls?

Where he goes, people would follow, as always. Maze would still be there even if she had found a new job and a new home because Maze was his right hand and that was a connection that could not easily be severed. Same with the detective, he supposed. He would update her once he had found a place and… things would be the same.

"No one was willing to stand next to you in front of the bulldozers?"

Lucifer raised his head to see her walking towards him, a file clutched to her chest.

She must have come from the precinct and that file, he presumed, must be the paperwork from their latest case that she intended to work on from home.

It was thoughtful of her to drop by first, though. She must have truly meant it when she told him that she was on his side earlier or perhaps, she was just like him. She was here to say goodbye to Lux, too.

Lux was where they first met, after all, with him seated here at this exact spot playing the piano while he stood over him, asking questions.

 _"_ _Lucifer Morningstar… is that like a stage name or something?"_

 _"_ _God-given, I'm afraid."_

He was fond of that memory. He still remembered the dismissal in her eyes when he told her that, another lunatic she had to question.

Memories… He would still have that even with this place gone and at the end of the day that alone should matter. Lux was just a place.

He reached out to take a drink just as Chloe made her way to sit next to him.

The last thing Lucifer expected coming from her was, "Lux has been made a heritage site by – "

He tuned out the rest of what she had to say, his eyes finally scanning the paper in the file she had brought with her. The words jumped out of him, confirming her words - _"heritage site", "historical," "preserved from development."_

A slow smile began spreading across his face.

"Detective, is this – "

"I had a friend in the city council push it through and," she tucked her hair behind her ear, eager to give him an explanation, "and, uh, I use your little history lesson as inspiration."

Lucifer blinked at that piece of information. He had no idea she had taken that speech about prohibition tunnels seriously. As if to convince himself that this was real, he read the document again.

Next to him, Chloe affirmed the same.

"Lux is protected now," she informed him just to make it clear. "It can't be demolished for development."

"Detective," he let out a breath, amazed and … there was a stirring in his chest, a feeling blooming from within as the realisation of what she had done _for_ him set in. "You saved my home."

His gaze was riveted to her, this petite amazing woman who had just done him a favour.

 _A favour._

Suddenly, he didn't know what to say.

He was the one to usually grant people favour in exchange of something. Lucifer told her the same and waited for her to ask something of him but it never came.

She did it for him when he had not even asked her of it.

She did it out of her own accord.

She did it because that was what friends do - they helped each other out.

When he came to Earth, his main purpose was to get away from being what his father had made him to be and to distance himself away from Dad. He was not expecting a friend but the detective… She had become just that to him, someone who would fight _alongside_ him and _for_ him without him asking.

And as much as that made him feel _wanted_ and _belonged_ , it also scare him.

* * *

 _Leave a review :)_


End file.
